Love's Mistake
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Emma Geller falls from a cheerleading pyramid and lands in the 80's ... her job to get a snotty cheerleader and a science geek together . Also her fat aunt and a punky kid from boarding school...
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place about sixteen years after the finale. The kids are all in high school and the Friends are now in their late forties. These characters are the creation of Bright Kauffman and Crane and I know I should be updating and working on my script but this idea just came to me…. And one other thing … marta, david , and Kevin can I have just Ross please ?

Emma Geller sat down at the kitchen table in her parents Scarsdale house. She wished she could say that her mother was a good cook, but that wasn't the case. Her pom poms on the floor , she reached for a piece of toast to only have her father grab her wrist.

"Emma , is that all you are going to eat today?" her father asked as he put down the newspaper and drank his coffee from a mug with the legend on it , I heart dinosaurs .

"Daddy , I don't have time. We have to decorate the lockers for the players before the game tonight." Emma wailed.

"And I know how important that is." Commented her mother. Even though she was now forty five , Rachel Geller's hair still had the golden color in it when she was in her thirties. Her eyes still had that sparkly quality. Dressed in a Prada business outfit , she held her briefcase and looked at her Movado watch.

"And I would stay , but I have an important meeting." Rachel smiled and then she put a kiss on the cheek of the man with the graying temples and the glasses resting on his nose. His hair was still thick , but now it was black mixed with gray.

"I won't be home early. Faculty meeting." He said as she headed out the door. After that Ross went back to his paper.

She had seen pictures and videos of what her parents looked like when they were young. Her mother in her red Lincoln High cheerleading outfit and her huge nose. Then her father with his dark curly hair and his mustache. If you would have seen pictures of them when they were teens, you would have never understood how the two of them ended up together. Her Aunt Monica who was a fantastic and famous chef and resembled a model herself , could be seen as a fat teenager, and she could only laugh at her Uncle Chandler 's wild hair.

As she looked over at her father, she tried to picture what he looked like when he was in his twenties. He had always been very tall and he had these eyes that her mother called his puppy dog eyes. His hair was short when they started dating , yet older pictures showed him with a thick head of black hair. One thing though, whenever he was looking at her mother , he had the goofiest of grins on his face.

She remembered hearing all their stories. The time he wanted to drink the fat . Or the time that he said her name when he was marrying that British woman. Or the night she said she wanted a break. She even heard the warped version of how she came to be because of some dumb story. And the most famous of all, how he was going to take her to the prom anyway and when they saw the video they started to kiss each other.

One time she had even saw the video of her first birthday. Her cake in an obscene shape. Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Joey and their gifts and the story that her Grandma Geller told about her Aunt Monica's first birthday . Daddy didn't appreciate that.

"I am going now , Daddy." She said as she grabbed her pom poms and gave her father a kiss. "Give em hell Emma." He smiled and then went back to his paper.

Emma walked to school , since it wasn't that far. Her friend Jenna met her and they had planned to decorate the lockers for the game. Today was the big pep rally and just like her mother , she was petite and was picked for the top of the pyramid. The girls decided that once they were done, they would go to the gym and then they could perfect their routines.

"Hey Geller." Screamed Jenna as she ran down the hall.

"What's up girlfriend?" Emma said curiously as she opened her locker.

"Jeremy Myers asked me to the dance next Friday." Jenna said with her silly metal mouthed grin.

"That is totally cool." Emma said as she looked in the mirror and tied her hair with a red ribbon. "Although my cousin said you were hot and I think he wants to ask you out."

Jenna gave her a puzzled look. "You mean that kid who cracks jokes all the time? He is such a loser."

"Hey that is my cousin Jack you are talking about." Emma said proudly. "And he isn't that bad."

"No but he isn't your half brother either." She smirked . "And for an old guy, your uncle the movie star , totally hot."

"Uncle Joey." Emma smiled. "You know my mom dated my Uncle Joey when I was a baby."

"And she still picked your dad. That I will never understand ." Jenna scoffed. "I mean she could have been with Joey Tribbiani and instead she picks some boring dinosaur guy."

"She loved him though." Emma tried to see the logic but her uncle was very good looking from his pictures as well.

"Anyway I am going to this dance with Jeremy." Said Jenna as she began to tear tape and stick the crepe paper to the metal lockers. "Hey come with me to shop." She begged.

The two girls managed to decorate the lockers with red and white crepe paper and stick candy bars to the players lockers. Emma still thought about what her best friend said about her mother and her Uncle Joey . If her Dad did love her for all this time, then why did it take so long for them to get together. Mom had this Barry guy and Dad was married to Ben's mother. Then her dad married this British woman that her mother referred to her as the British bitch. And one day while trying to find something , she found a marriage license that was dated the year 1999… that said her mother Rachel Green and her father Ross Geller were married in Las Vegas. She could barely read the certificate because she couldn't read the signatures.

"Okay girls , we need to work on this pyramid and get it right." The captain of the cheerleading squad Wendy said as the other girls followed her. Emma or Jenna did not care for her . The girls grabbed their water bottles and then began to stretch for the acrobatics involved. The top of the pyramid had to do a double backflip to dismount and then she would land on the ground. It would be the high light of tonight's game. Unfortunately Emma's mother had a meeting with a buyer from Bloomingdales and her father had some sort of a faculty meeting , so in that event her cousins would come to the game instead and her half brother Ben and his girlfriend , Sarah.

Emma watched as the other girls started to make the pyramid and she brought her toe to her nose to make herself more agile. Each girl would make sure that she was strong and then the next girl would crawl up and secure herself. Emma took a running jump when all the girls were in place and climbed up the girls . She got to the top and then she raised her hands in a cheer salute … Go Bobcats ! she cried as she got ready to do her dismount . She started to pike her feet in the upright position and she began to spin out of control. Flying through the air , she couldn't keep her balance and all she could see was the hard floor beneath her. Jenna broke her position as she tried to catch her best friend before she landed on the wooden floor. One of the girls thought to put out a wrestling mat when they were practicing and Emma headed right for it . She hit the mat and then just laid there. Her eyes were closed as she lay unconscious.

"Oh my God ." screamed Wendy. "Get an ambulance." Jenna got down to her side and prayed that Emma would be alright . "Someone call her parents or her aunt and uncle." She screamed.

Some time had passed and Emma was laying on a bed in a nurse's office. Her head was pounding and she didn't know where she was . She was not in Scarsdale anymore that was obvious by the posters on the wall for AIDS.

"Sweetie , you had a terrible fall." The school nurse said to her. She looked over and saw the white uniform and the hat on her head. She was also wearing white hose. "But I think you are going to be fine. If you are feeling alright , then you should go back to class."

Emma got up slowly and wondered why Jenna wasn't there. Then she opened the door and saw the hallway. There was a huge trophy case and in the trophy case it said Lincoln High.

"Lincoln High?" Emma questioned . "Isnt' that where Mom and Dad and Aunt Monica went to school." None of this was making any sense. She was walking down the hall and noticed her cheerleading outfit was different . It was red and white and had an L on the front. It was a lot more modest as well, it wasn't a midriff , but a short sleeved sweater.

"So you are the new girl?" a girl came up to her with auburn hair and a rather large nose. "Where did you transfer from?" she asked curiously .

"Scarsdale." She answered truthfully.

"Oh yeah. Well I am captain and I am Rachel Green." Emma's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped. She did recognize her from the picture . This girl she was talking to was her own mother. "Welcome to Lincoln High."


	2. Emma Meets Ross

Emma took a close look at the girl in front of her. Her hair was auburn and straight . She could always remember her mother having blondish hair though. Her nose was huge and she couldn't help but stare at it the whole time . Rachel always had the perfect nose , but she was told she had to have it fixed for a deviated septum. But the eyes were hers.

"Hey Rach." Screamed a rather fat girl in a striped sweater . Her hair was very dark and she had blue eyes. Emma remembered her from the video and the pictures , it was her Aunt Monica. She seemed to be a very jovial person and smiled at lot. "Who is this ?" she asked curiously.

Emma didn't know how to answer this. She couldn't say Green or Geller . "I am Emily London." She said . "From Scarsdale." Monica gave her a great big hug. I am Monica Geller and we are sure glad you have come here to Lincoln. We are going to be great friends." Emma smiled at the welcome that her aunt extended to her. Then she saw another familiar site as he tripped across the hall.

"He is such a doofus." Exclaimed Rachel.

"Please ignore him.' Said Monica as she shook her head. "That is my dumb brother. He may be an honor student, but he is an idiot." A guy wearing a striped shirt and a goofy grin on his face made his way over to the group. "Uhm Hello Rachel.' He smiled. "Boy do you uh look good uhm today."

"Thank you Ron." Rachel graciously smiled. He looked at her and then tried to correct her. "It 's uh Ross, Ross." He blushed when he realized this girl he was crazy about was actually talking to him.

Monica walked up to him. "Actually it 's dino geek." She spitted at him. He turned to her and put his fists together . "Moni cow ." he laughed .

"Hey you don't have to disguise it, Mom and Dad aren't here." She put up her middle finger. He got the look of disgust on his face , turned red and walked away. "And that is my pain of a brother , Ross." She said as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ross Geller?" Emma said with a shock . The guy that her aunt and mother were tormenting was her own dad. "Yeah how have you heard of him?" Monica asked with a surprise.

Rachel giglgled. "I bet I know . He was in the library and he made out with our old lady librarian. I mean what she is like what a hundred? They were tongue wrestling behind the card catalog." Rachel said with excitement. "That is probably the only girl he could get , an old lady."

"Well I don't know . I have heard he is a pretty nice guy and there isn't anything he wouldn't do for someone." Emma tried to defend her father.

"He has been mean to me since I was a little baby and my parents like him more than me . Their little medical marvel." Monica scoffed. "And all he does is sit in his room and play with those dumb dinosaurs. And then he has these secret meetings with this Will kid and this foreign exchange student , then he goes to the basement and bangs on that key board. He is such a loser." Monica giggled. "He even rapped at my bat mitzvah."

"And whenever he sees me , he starts to stutter and then he trips over his big feet." Rachel added.

"Maybe he likes you." Emma added with hope . "I mean that is how guys act when they want to go out with you."

"Why would I want to go out with Ross Geller when I have a great boyfriend like Chip?" Rachel sighed as she saw the quarterback come down the hall. "Hi honey." She said with a kiss as he and his pack of jocks approached the group.

"Hey it's gobble it up Geller." Tiny joked. Monica hid in embarrassment.

"New talent." Smiled Jeff. "Hey Rach, introduce us to your friend."

"This is Emily London from Scarsdale. This is Tiny, Jeff, Monk, and my boyfriend , Chip.' The boys whistled at Emma as they looked her over and then howled. Emma was embarrassed how these guys were all acting. She was also appalled at the way her father was being treated by her mother and her aunt. Around the corner , she noticed that he was still there obviously watching her mother .

"Hey look , it 's dino nerd." One of the boys said as they pulled him by his collar from his so called hiding place. Ross did not have many muscles when he was in high school , so he was a tall, skinny guy who could be thrown around . Well he did used to say, he bruised like a peach.

"Geller, what are you doing here? Are you spying on my girlfriend again?" Chip said with a threatening tone. Ross shook his head quickly and whined ."No, " He closed his eyes as he waited for the blonde haired quarterback to punch him . Instead he pushed him into the lockers and laughed . His little group joined him as they made fun of the boy.

"Later babe." Chip said as he kissed Rachel and then him and his entourage walked away. Ross was laying on the floor and Emma immediately ran over to him. He held his head since he was in pain. "Are you alright?" she said leaning over to him. Monica walked over as well. "Great , I am going to get in trouble for this too." She moaned and walked away. Rachel followed her and left Emma and Ross.

Emma helped him up and was surprised at how light he was. "Hey uhm thanks a lot . And you are?" Ross asked curiously.

How could she tell this ninety pound weakling that she was his own daughter? She was the little girl he would rap Baby Got Back to and her first word was gleeba, which excited him to no end thinking that his little girl would grow up and be a scientist. "I am Emily London. And you are Ross Geller." Ross was amazed that this new girl knew him because there wasn't a female alive who did. "And you are in love with that girl." She said matter of factly. He lowered his head. "Yeah , but she doesn't know I am alive." Emma straightened up and looked him in the eye. "I can't tell you how I know, but you and her are going be together. You are going to get married someday." Ross was trying to figure out how she would know this and why she would say things like this.

"Are you and my sister playing a joke on me?" Ross asked defensively. "Because if you are , it isn't nice."

"No if I tell you why I know this, then you will think I am nuts. I came from the future, in fact , I am your daughter." Ross looked at her with the weirdest look in his eye. He seemed to examine her very closely and he was still not believing her. "My name isn't Emily London, it's Emma Green Geller." She said sincerely."I was born on the 20th of May in 2001." Ross still couldn't believe what he was hearing. "My little girl ?" he smiled . He looked closely at her blue eyes and her brownish blonde hair and her nose. "You do look like Rachel." He whispered as he examined her face. He was mesmerized by this strange girl's beauty.

"How did you get here , I know for a fact that time travel is just a fantasy that is not real " Ross always was such a skeptic.

"Actually I don't know. One day I was at school and getting on top of my cheerleading pyramid, then I wake up in your nurse's office with a bad headache." Emma tried to explain.

"If you are from the future." Ross said with a scary tone. "What will happen to me? Will I win the Nobel Prize ?

Emma didn't know how to answer that question. She didn't want to tell him he would get married four times or that his first wife was a lesbian. He wanted to think he was going to be this great scientist and have this great life. She was also careful about divulging too much to him because most of what she had heard was heresay.

"You will go to NYU and then you will work in the Museum of Natural History and then you will be a professor of paleontology, you will have one other child other than me, Your college roommate and you will be lifetime friends, and he will marry your sister." Emma breathed a sigh of relief at the comment.

"Will I be a rock musician like Styx or REO Speedwagon?" he asked eagerly.

"No the music thing, won't last , and on a dare you will study paleontology. " Emma said.

"Wait a minute , you said my roommate will marry my sister. Monica is mean and fat, who would want her?" Ross wondered.

"She won't be fat forever, in fact, she will lose the weight and be gorgeous . She will be a chef and she will have two kids of her own. Her and you will be the best of friends." Emma smiled at the thought of her Aunt Monica.

All of this was shocking to Ross. The main thing he wondered about was how he would end up with Rachel. She would see him in the hall and ignore him. She would be a little bit more civil to him when she was over at his house , but then her and Monica would start giggling and Monica would slam the door in his face.

"Tell me , you said about me and Rachel, what happened with us?" he was the most curious of all of this.

"You two get together after you see a home video of her and Monica going to the Prom and it looks like she is stood up by her boyfriend , Chip. Then you date for about a year and you sleep with some girl you met at a bar , when you think you are on a break and it doesn't count. She gets her heartbroken when she finds out Then you are marrying this girl named Emily and you say Rachel's name. Then this Emily says that you are never to see her again, and you can't make her that promise., so Emily leaves you. You and Rachel go to Vegas , get drunk and then you get married. You have to get another divorce." Emma was almost out of breath.

"Hold it. " Ross commanded. "Are you saying that I get Rachel and cheat on her?"

"She wanted a break, then she changed her mind and you thought she was with this guy named Mark, so you got drunk and slept with this girl .' Emma explained. It floored Ross to know that the woman he worshiped above all women , he would actually cheat on.

"Mom told you some story that she heard from her friend that she heard from some guy and you two had sex. You are looking at the result of that night." She stood up and turned around ."And you also had sex on Aunt Monica's wedding invitations."

"I have two kids and marry Rachel , twice." Ross said with disbelief.

"And then you do the most romantic thing , you and my Aunt Phoebe run to JFK and Newark, to stop Mom from going to Paris , you tell her you love her , she gets on the plane , then gets off and she says she loves you too." Emma misted up when she divulged this bit. "Of course you get married and live happily ever after in Scarsdale."

"This is never going to happen. She doesn't even know I exist, I don't know where you came from , but it just isn't possible."Ross moaned, "And she is dating Chip anyway."

Emma came over and put her arm around him. "Ross Eustace Geller, anything is possible, and I am going to help you get the girl of your dreams." He smiled when he could imagine Rachel and him together..


	3. The Tutor

Emma walked into the science lab as the teacher was preparing to start. Rachel had her compact out and was examining her nose. She had been told her schedule and she found out she had Earth Science with Rachel and Monica.

"Hey Emily." Rachel screamed and held her arm up. Emma walked over and sat down at the lab table. Rachel smiled and moved over. Emma got out her book and started to look at the out of date statistics and pictures. Science was never her best subject, despite her father's efforts to get her to take after him.

"Okay , now we are going to have our midterm on Friday." The teacher started. She then walked across the front of the room. "Some of you need to get at least a C to pass this class. " She looked directly at Rachel who had gotten a D+ on her last test.

"I am so dead. If I can't pass this test, I can't cheer. And I have no clue about any of this science stuff." Rachel moaned.

Emma saw this as her chance to play matchmaker. She knew that Ross would be more than glad to help her. But the question remained would Rachel ask him to tutor her.

"My dad will kill me if I flunk this test." She moaned.

"Well maybe you need a tutor for the midterm? " Emma said suggestively. "You know someone who is really good in science?"

Rachel smiled at her. "Are you good in science? Oh Emily that would be so great." She said excitedly and then hugged her.

"I am not that good, but I know someone who is , and he would love to help you." Emma said. "Monica's brother."

Rachel gave her a look. "Ron?"

"Well his name is Ross. But yes, Ross." Emma smiled. "I talked to him today and he is really a nice guy. And he is smart, I guess he won a whole bunch of trophies and awards for his science projects. "

"The way you are going on about Ross Geller, are you sure you wouldn't want to go out with him? Rachel questioned. Emma thought about that comment . That would be so weird, after all that is her father. "Emily , I have a boyfriend, Chip Matthews. He is dreamy and he has a motorcycle and he plays football and every girl in school wants him and he is mine."

Emma had heard of Chip Matthews, he was a notorious cheater and he was the one who almost stood up her mother on Prom night. If Chip would have never shown up, her mother would have went to the prom with her father. In fact none of the boyfriends that her mother had that she heard of , were faithful to her. Unfortunately that list included her father.

"But Rach, if you don't pass this test, you said that you would have to leave the squad. You are so good and I would hate that Mindy would take your place as Captain." Emma tried to convince her.

"Yeah she is always trying to take everything away from me." Rachel moaned. "She would be so happy to get her chance." Rachel sat and thought about it. "Okay Em, talk to him and set it up. I will have him help me." Emma smiled and she couldn't wait for the period to end so she could run to tell her father he would be tutoring Rachel.

"Ross." Emma screamed with glee. "I talked to her. She wants you to help her with earth science. She has a mammoth test and she has to do good on it , if she doesn't , they will kick her off the squad." Ross looked at Emma thoughtfully. "I would be glad to help her." He smiled . Then he started to walk away and then trip on the floor. "Take it easy Ross: she said as she helped him up. "But I am actually going to be with Rachel. Chip is going to hunt me down and beat me up." He said scared.

"Not if he doesn't find out. I have an idea. I saw how that Chip guy looks at me, I will get him away from Rachel, then you can have a chance." Emma said.

"But she is dating Chip , and I am just a big old geek." He said sadly. "What do I have to offer her ?"

Emma put her arm around her father. "You are sweet, and you will do anything for your friends . You will be a good father and a wonderful husband. You are your parents medical marvel and their favored child.

You are intelligent and sensitive and romantic. You have one thing that Chip will never have, you have kindness." Ross looked over at her."Leave everything to me."she assured the nervous young man.

Emma looked down at her ancient cheerleading outfit. She wished she had her modern one . Then she saw Chip walk by, he was without his entourage.

"Hi Chip." She flirted. Chip went over to her and took up his macho jock pose.

"Hey you are Rachel's friend? Aren't you?" he said. "Boy you are hot." He smiled as he came closer to her .

"But aren't you and Rachel dating?" she asked with no shame. "Yeah but no body said anything about being exclusive. I have heard about her and Billy Dreskin and Pete Carney , so I know Rachel's kind of been around. I believe that we are too young to just be with each other only." Emma just shook her head as he tried to reason cheating on Rachel . "And since we aren't going steady, I would like to go out with you." Emma's mouth dropped. Everything she heard about him from her aunt who also went out with him years later was true.

"You are very beautiful and mysterious, and that turns me on." Chip said as he moved his lips to her neck . This guy disgusted her, but if this could get her parents together faster, she would do it. "Okay , I will go out with you." She shuttered. "You won't regret this." He smiled as he walked away.

Rachel saw him standing against a locker. He had his nose in a science book . She looked at him for a minute. He really wasn't that bad looking. He just wore the same kind of dorky clothes and that hair. It was the kind of hair that was popular in the seventies on the Brady Bunch. She had to admit the mustache was cute. He had such dreamy dark eyes and kind of a sad pathetic look to him. She had heard he had a crush on her, well it was more than a crush. She slowly walked over.

"Ross?" she said softly . He still dropped the book from his hands when he realized who was talking to him. "I have this big test coming up and I know you are a whiz when it comes to geology and that kind of stuff, could you possibly help me study for my earth science test?" she twirled a piece of her hair as she talked. He slowly looked up from his book . "Yeah I could help you with geology. Don't worry, Rachel, you are going to pass this test with flying colors." Rachel looked around to see if anyone was watching , she knew how to work a guy, and this one would be so easy. "Oh Ross, I don't know how to thank you." She threw her arms around the guy's neck and then kissed him on the cheek. "You are so saving my life. I will come over to your house tonight and then we can study. Bye Ross." She said with a little giggle . Emma ran over . "Well I am going out with that Chip jerk, so the way is clear for you now. "

"She said she would be coming over later to study." Ross said nervously.

"Then let's just do a little work on you first." Emma said. "We are going to make you look real good for her." She put her hands through his black curly hair. "We are going to comb through this and try to straighten it and then maybe cut it. Then we are shaving off the mustache ." Ross got scared. "But that is what makes me sexy." He whined. "Has it gotten you a girl?" Emma asked seriously. "No ." he whined. "It's gone." She said matter of factly. "And these clothes. We are taking you shopping. Rachel is not even going to recognize you and you are going to charm the hell out of her."

Ross got all excited . But then Emma had a problem, how was she going to spend all this money to change her father. No one except him knew who she was . That was until she saw another familiar face in the hallway. Even though it was the mid eighties, she recognized the bohemian in a minute. "Phoebe?" she said as she looked at her.

Phoebe had been staying with a family who felt bad for her in Long Island and now she was going to Lincoln as well. Ross remembered the young girl who robbed him outside of St Mark's and hid from her.

"Keep her away from me." He screamed in a girlish way. "Why are you scared of her?" Emma asked.

"Because she took my money and my favorite backpack that said Geology Rocks on it and also my original creation, my comic book.. I designed and wrote a comic about a boy with an unquenchable thirst for knowledge , Science Boy." Ross explained.

"You drew that?" Phoebe exclaimed. "It was so cool and I learned and wanted to learn more about science. Anyway, I think I was sent from the future for some reason to help you get this girl. You guys should be together , because she will never find anyone that loves her more than you." Phoebe smiled. "I am going to help you make him over. Here is a credit card."

"You're rich?" questioned Emma. "No, I stole this credit card when I was in Manhattan. It is yours to use to get him ready for that girl. I still haven't forgotten all my old tricks and I think there is a twenty thousand limit on it , so have fun. " Phoebe said. "When you are done give it back to me though, I keep it for emergencies , like if I would be homeless again.

Emma hugged her new friend. "Thanks hon. Come on Ross, It is time to go shopping." She said as she tucked the card in her purse and the two of them took off for the city.

To my reviewers , I took one of your suggestions about including the gang. As you see Phoebe is now in the story , I will have to see about Joey, and yes Chandler is in it as well. Thanks and keep reviewing …

mc


	4. Ross Ultimate Makeover

Emma and Ross walked into the salon. The gay man took one look at Ross and then shuddered. "I am not the miracle worker." He said as he turned away. "Look I have got cash, now turn him into a hot guy." Emma said. "I have a few ideas." The man shrugged his shoulders and then sat Ross down.

"I think you should unkink the curls and then maybe make it so it will spike in the front. " Emma said as the stylist started to shampoo his hair and then mix a formula. "This should take the curls out." He said as he started to comb it through the hair. His hair was now straight and the stylist put some mousse in it and did as Emma suggested , spiked it in the front and left a little length on it.

The stylist then shaved the mustache and then held up the mirror. Ross peeked into it and it added five years to his face. Emma squealed with delight. "Daddy you look hot!" The stylist looked at her. "My friend , I call him Daddy. Pet name." Emma stuttered. She handed over the credit card as the stylist smiled at Ross. "My name is Jeffrey. Next time you are in the city call me." He said sexily. "I would like to be your daddy. " Emma took back the card and the bag of products and the two of them left the salon. Next they went for clothes.

Emma picked out a blue blazer and purple t shirt. It also had a skinny tie. She wanted to get him something from her era , but then remembered this was the mid eighties. His pants bagged on him, even though she shuddered at the balloon type legs. The crowning touch was a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses.

"How do you feel about an earring?" Emma asked as they passed a place where you could get your ears pierced. "I am not a girl. " Ross protested. "But Duran Duran or any of the rock stars have them. It will be the ultimate of cool , trust me." Ross started to pass out as the girl prepared his ear for the earring . "This won't hurt at all." She said as she cracked her gum. She put the gun to his ear and then he blacked out. " The girl clicked the gun and put his earring through the lobe. "What a wuss." She giggled.

"Daddy? Daddy? Wake up. It's done." Emma smiled. "You want to see." She held up a small hand mirror. He smiled at himself in the mirror . "I look so cool." He said admiring himself. "It is like a totally new Ross." He said.

"You look so good and Mom is going to love you." Said Emma excited. "Is Aunt Monica going to be there by any chance?" she asked eager to know whether she would not be home and the two could be alone.

"Yeah she will probably be watching Dynasty." He said . "Or the Facts of Life."

"What will get Monica out of the house?" Emma asked. "I want it to be you two."

"My mom plays Bridge and my Dad and Richard usually do something., so it will be just us two, but we are supposed to studying. " Ross explained.

At the same time, Monica was in her Creative Writing class. The teacher, Mr. Hayes was standing at the front with a new guy. After Monica had written the story about the dinosaur that came to life and ate the paleontologist , she giggled.

"Class, we have a new student. He is a transfer from Manhattan Academy , he also has a mother who is a world famous author., Nora Bing." " Mr. Hayes said proudly. The kid just put down his head and shook it in embarrassment. Monica looked up and saw him. His hair was a little bit odd. He kind of looked like one of those stars on MTV , but he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"This is Chandler Bing." Mr. Hayes said. Chandler just lifted his hand and said . "Hey." Monica smiled at him. He looked at her and then he turned away. That was a really fat chick and he dumped a girl because she gained weight. There was a seat next to her and the teacher had him sit there.

"Okay now, I want each of you to pick a partner and write a romantic story. Two heads are better than one." Chandler looked over at the blonde in the corner longingly ."Chandler , since you are new and next to her , why don't you and Monica work on the project." Chandler looked over at the fat girl again and thought the story of my life. Monica thought this is my lucky day. "You can come over to my house tonight, the staff are off." Chandler said resigned.

Ross and Emma got on the train as they headed back to Long Island. Emma couldn't get over the transformation . "I am sorry that you didn't get to use the card for yourself." Ross said to Emma. "You know before you give it back to that girl." Emma shrugged her shoulders. "That's okay, I have a grandfather who gives me whatever I want." Emma had picked out a few things for him . A brown leather jacket , a couple pairs of jeans, about ten t shirts in pastel colors, Nike tennis shoes, and a Swatch. He carried the bag that said Barney's on it. "You are going to knock her dead." She said as she pushed her hand through his moussed hair to make it stand up.

"Mom, Dad, Ross?" Monica said as she looked around the house. She noticed that everyone was gone and she ran up the stairs. If her brother would have been home, he would have swore that the dinosaurs were still alive and shaking the house with their enormous weight. "Mon? are you up there?" Rachel screamed. "Yeah." She screamed . Rachel made her way up the stairs and then saw Monica searching through her closet.

"Where are you off to?" Rachel asked as she saw Monica holding up tops as she looked in the mirror. "I have a project to do , and I am going to the guys house to work on it." Monica said with glee. "He is dreamy and has blue eyes and sandy brown hair." Rachel began to panic . "No Monica , you can't . I came over here to study for my earth science test and your brother is tutoring me. Please don't leave me alone with him." She cried.

"Let me get this straight. You are actually spending time with my stupid brother , who you spread rumors about and said you would never go out with him." Monica said.

"I have to pass this geology midterm or I can't cheer and my dad will kill me." Rachel moaned. "Please don't leave me alone with him." She begged.

"Why are you scared of him? He is a puny little thing that I can beat up in two minutes. " Monica laughed.

"I know , Monica. I know he likes me. Someone told me all he can do is write my name and talk about how beautiful I am. I mean that is creepy." Rachel made a face.

"You are on your own, now Chandler is coming to pick me up and I want to look nice for him. He lives in a mansion like you, and his mother is Nora Bing." Monica squealed. "She is like Jackie Collins and I saw her on TV she looks like she should be on Dynasty or Dallas. This guy is new and I need your help to make me pretty." Monica begged.

"Okay, let me see, yes the purple with this necklace and some purple eye shadow will be great." Rachel said as she curled Monica's hair with a curling iron.

They heard a door downstairs and then heard footsteps. Since Judy and Jack weren't there, the two girls bounded downstairs and then their mouths dropped.

Rachel took a good long look and then smiled.

Monica said in shock. "What the hell happened to you?"

Rachel sauntered up to Ross. "He looks good , that's what. Shall we go to your room , Ross.? " she offered him her arm. Monica just kept staring as they walked up the stairs. "I can't believe it, He is dressed so different and that hair doesn't look like our dads , and he shaved off the mustache. "

"I just gave him an ultimate makeover. " smiled Emma. Her mom and dad were gonna be just fine.


End file.
